Broken Locks
by librophile
Summary: In a universe where Anakin never turned, a young apprentice and his master face a difficult situation. AU.


_I quite honestly have no idea where this one came from. All I know is that I was thinking about just how different Luke and Leia's adult lives would be in a universe where Anakin hadn't turned - and this happened. AU, obviously. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Broken Locks**

Ira glanced up, desperately trying to pierce the surrounding darkness to meet his master's eyes. He was rewarded by a gentle pulse from Luke before their bond went silent again. Ira snuggled closer to him, trying to ignore the binders on his wrists as he did so.

It was supposed to be a routine mission – just go in, talk to the separate parties, and report to the Council. The reality had turned out entirely different. Apparently the feuding parties wanted no interference. It was really a miracle they were alive at all – thaks in no small part to his master.

Ira had been Master Skywalker's padawan for a year now, but at times he wondered if he really knew his master at all. There was an aura of mystery about him that only intensified when asked about the past. For most Jedi, this would be commonplace. Ira had heard Master Skywalker was orphaned as an infant and brought to the Temple then, but every time Ira tried to broach the subject, Luke acted as if there was something to hide.

Ira's thoughts were cut short as the door slid open, sending a shaft of painfully bright light into his eyes. He winced, his eyes adjusting just enough to see the man at the door.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked conversationally, propping himself up against the back wall.

"_You're_ going," the guard replied shortly. "Your Council is sending an investigator."

Ira glanced worriedly at his master, but Luke seemed unperturbed. "Then if we're leaving anyway, it might be helpful if you removed this." He gestured with shackled hands toward the chain on his right leg.

The guard frowned, but moved forward.

A moment later his head made a very rapid and very hard contact with the stone wall.

Ira broke into a delighted grin as Luke reached toward the guard's belt and removed a key, which he used to unlock the chains around his ankle and wrists. He then moved to unlock Ira, who held out his own hands in anticipation. "Now what do we do?" the boy queried eagerly, rubbing circulation back into his wrists.

"Make our way toward the surface," Master Skywalker replied, glancing down the corridor as he quickly stood. "We don't have much time."

Ira nodded and then broke into a run alongside his master as they hurried down the hall. "Then what?" he panted.

"I'm hoping we'll be able to borrow a transport," Luke replied, continuing his pace down the hall without turning. "Then we'll head for the nearest friendly system and contact Master Kenobi."

Ira felt his curiosity pique. "Why your master?"

"He's not known as the Negotiator for nothing. He might be able to salvage this situation." Luke gestured for silence and they both shrank back behind a door as another guard started by. The older man waited until he was gone and then gestured for Ira to follow.

They were nearly to the door when they heard a shout behind them. Luke shoved Ira forward and shouted, "Run!" Ira broke into a speed only a Jedi could accomplish, feeling his master close behind him as they raced for the cover of the surrounding rocks.

Suddenly there was a roar overhead, and Ira instinctively ducked as a small cruiser shot overhead and began firing at their pursuers. "Cool!" Ira exclaimed.

Master Skywalker stopped his relieved perusal of the ship to shoot him a fondly exasperated glance, then shouted back, "That's our ride out of here! Stay by me and jump on my signal."

Ira nodded. A moment later Luke gestured and they both jumped into the air to land squarely on top of the opening boarding ramp. The instant they were inside it closed. The ship shot away toward space.

Inside, the young apprentice followed as his master led the way to a closed door. Luke pressed his hand into the opening pad and it slid open.

Two small figures hurtled through. "Father!" they shouted simultaneously. Ira felt his mouth drop open as his master gathered the two boys into a hug.

"All right you two, stand down," a voice ordered. The two boys instantly released Luke as a flame-haired woman came through the door. The adults embraced.

Then Luke turned to Ira, a broad, mischievous smile on his face and his arm still around the woman's waist. He gestured toward each in turn. "Mara, Ben, Anak, I'd like you to meet my apprentice Ira."

Ira's eyes stared unblinkingly at the two boys as they bowed in the proper Jedi greeting, noting the lightsabers clipped to their belts. He finally looked away to find his master's eyes twinkling at him. "Ira, I'd like you to meet my family."

Ira had always suspected something unorthodox about his master, but nothing like this. It was a complete violation of the Code, and… and…

Ira looked at the love in their eyes, the sheer rightness of it all, and was suddenly left with nothing to say.

Except…

"Hi."


End file.
